thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Grimes (TDMU)
Richard "Rick" Grimes 'is a main character and the main protagonist of The Dead Among Us as a police officer who was wounded during a shootout and wakes up in a hospital which had been abandoned, he then finds out that the dead had taken over with humanity just barley surviving, he meets up with a man and his son and then leaves them to find his wife and son at Atlanta. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Rick's past however he mentions having a close relationship with his Father, he also had a Mother and a brother named Jeffery. During his high-school years, Rick met his future best friend Shane Walsh and became fast friends, Rick also had a few relationships with a few girls which were nothing serious. Sometime after finishing high-school and before he joined the police department, he met a woman named Lori and the two soon fell in love, they got married and soon had son named Carl, the three of them had been on several family vacations. During Rick's years as a police officer, he made friends with fellow officers Lambert Kendal, Leon Basset, Don, Diane and Linda however he had a tense relationship with fellow officer Karen but felt sorry about her abused partner David. Sometime before the outbreak, Rick and Shane were eating lunch and talking about Shane's break up with a girl named Patty, however they respond to a distress call made by an officer about a bank robbery with the suspects fleeing in a car. Rick and Shane meet up with Lambert and Leon, they lay down road spikes and arms themselves with their weapons, Rick and the other officers witness the car run over the spikes and crash into a nearby field, when the first criminal exited from the car, despite Rick ordering him to drop his pistol, He shoots Rick but is quickly killed by the other officers, a second man exits the car with a shotgun however is also killed by the officers. As Rick reviles that thanks to the bullet proof vest, Rick survived however unknown to Rick, Shane and the other officers, a third man climbs out of the car and shoots Rick near his shoulder but is killed by Shane, Rick then passes out when he goes into shock. Post-Apocalypse A Brand New Day Gone By ''TBA Guts and Gore TBA Back to the City TBA Vato and his Amigos TBA Spreads like Wildfire TBA TS-19 2012 TBA Killed Victims * Leon Basset (Zombified) * Hannah (Zombified) * Summer (Zombified) * Numerous counts of zombies Trivia * Unlike his real counterpart, Rick's full name is shown as Richard. * Rick is the first character in The Dead Among Us to kill a Walker. * Rick's main firearm is a Colt Python .357 Magnum caliber revolver. * Rick along with Lori, Carl, Shane, Glenn, Dale, Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Jake, Jason, Katjaa, Kenny Jr, Lilly, Larry, Carley and Doug are the only characters to appear in all the episodes of Season 1, although Glenn's voice is heard at the end of A Brand New Day Gone By. * Rick's casting name was "'''Cody Smith". Category:Protagonist